Je suis à votre service maître
by Hiyo et Loveless
Summary: Sasuke est revenu à Konoha après la quatrième grande guerre, il a réintégré l'équipe de Kakashi. Malheureusement , la mission tourne d'une manière étrange pour Naruto. Fic écrite par Hiyo Uchiwa et Lovelessnaru-chan


_**Prologue**_

Dans le village de Konoha, dans un petit appartement, un garçon dormait ou ronflait sous ses couettes. Son nom Naruto Uzumaki, grand héro de Konoha qui a vaincu Madara grâce à l'aide de Sasuke Uchiha. Aujourd'hui, le village est en paix et Sasuke est enfin revenu au bercail grâce aux efforts de Naruto. Cependant, le grand Uchiha à peine rentré qu'il attire les filles de nouveau comme des mouches.

Revenons dans l'appartement d'un blond international. Ce dernier d'un sommeil profond, tellement profond qu'il n'entendait pas son réveil sonné. Des mèches blondes dépassaient de la couverture orange avec des spirales rouges dessus.

Soudain, la fenêtre s'ouvrit sur une ombre qui voyait le propriétaire de la demeure. L'inconnu regarda le blond dormir pour ensuite voir le désordre monstre qui régnait dans cet habitat. Un soupire s'échappa des lèvres.

- Han... Han..., souffla le blond

Les yeux de l'ombre s'agrandissent avant de sourire

- Han... Han... Sa..., soupira de bien-être Naruto

L'inconnu attendait la suite avec impatience. Tout d'un coup, quelqu'un frappa violemment à la porte, réveillant l'habitant des lieux. Il émergea de son sommeil profond puis il vit la personne à la fenêtre, c'était un garçon brun avec les cheveux relevant en pique derrière, deux mèches encadrant son visage pâle et deux yeux aussi noirs qu'un puits sans fond.

- Sas' tu ne connais pas les portes comme ce fou qui tape... souffla Naruto, d'ailleurs pourquoi t'es là? Tu m'épiais pendant que je dormais?

- Hn...

- Et pourquoi tu es à ma fenêtre?

- On a une mission Usuratonkashi, dit Sasuke

Naruto s'extirpa rapidement des draps pour partir dans la salle de bain, se lavant, se séchant, s'habillant sa tenue habituelle. Pour ensuite, sortir de sa salle d'eau.

- Bon allons dans le bureau de baa-chan, s'exclama Naruto

- Calme-toi dobe, soupira Sasuke, on y va

Naruto sourit pour ensuite passer devant Sasuke et ouvrir la porte mais un poing me répondit

- Naruto tu n'as pas honte de faire attendre une dame sur le pallier de ta "maison", dit la personne en regardant la pièce en désordre avant de tomber sur un brun, salut Sasuke je ne savais pas que tu étais là

- Il est passé comme une personne non-civilisée par ma fenêtre, dit Naruto un peu assommé

Sakura regarda le blond pour ensuite soupirer

- Tsunade-sama nous attend pour une mission, fit la rose

- Il le sait on allait partir avant que tu interviennes, cracha presque Sasuke

Naruto regarda la tension entre ses deux amis et il remarqua qu'elle était un peu électrique mais il se dit que c'est un peu normal... Après tout Sakura avait essayé de le tuer il y a un moment.

Le trio de l'équipe Kakashi partit pour le bureau de l'hokage, Tsunade. Cette dernière était blonde avec deux couettes, des yeux noisettes, un losange bleu sur le front. Elle était assise sur son bureau d'un air sérieux. Naruto sourit ils vont enfin avoir une mission sérieuse

- Aujourd'hui... Vous aurez une mission de rang C, dit l'hokage

Naruto tomba à la renverse

- Baa-chan! Ne donne pas de faux espoir à la personne risquant de leur donner des arrêts cardiaques! cria le blond

Sakura frappa la tête de son ami

- Désolé Tsunade-sama, dit la rose, mon coéquipier est encore un peu trop immature.

Sasuke lança un regard noir à Sakura avant de détourner pour regarder de nouveau l'hokage. Naruto était sur il avait encore perdu des neurones

- Bon voici votre mission. Vous devez vous rendre au pays du froid pour remettre un parchemin important pour assurer les échanges entre les différentes nations, expliqua l'hokage, et depuis la grande guerre de Konoha, les missions dangereuses sont moins rares donc Naruto ne râle pas

Ce dernier gonfla ses joues pour montrer son énervement.

- Je veux que vous partiez dans deux heures, ordonna Tsunade et l'équipe de Kakashi partit

Naruto retourna dans son appartement pour préparer son sac. Il repensait au comportement de Sasuke et Sakura ainsi que la relation qu'ils avaient depuis que le brun était de retour à Konoha. Le blond se dit qu'il aurait aimé être plus proche du brun voir vraiment proche… Mais cela est totalement impossible et il le savait… Naruto se posa contre le mur de s chambre regardant la fenêtre close… Cela fait un moment qu'il se posait la question sur quel sentiment il avait pour Sasuke… Rivaux ? Ami ? Frère ? Au fond, il l'ignore… Et il espérait que de voir le brun en danger l'aider à voir plus clair. Seulement les missions dangereuses sont en voies d'extinctions chez les ninjas…

Il se leva pour finir de rassembler ses affaires et il partit à l'endroit du rendez-vous pour l'équipe Kakashi, impatient de faire cette mission car une mission reste une mission comme les autres.


End file.
